


Thank You Doesn't Seem Like Enough

by EnchantedApril



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedApril/pseuds/EnchantedApril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex saved Kara's life with her pod.  Cat thinks that deserves something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Doesn't Seem Like Enough

Thank You Doesn't Seem Like Enough

 

Alexandra Danvers didn't like to think of herself as irrationally paranoid, but the fact of the matter was that in her line of work it paid to be overly cautious.

That was why, when an unexpected package arrived at her door, she did everything short of sending it through an x-Ray machine prior to opening it. There weren't any unusual sounds, smells or shifting weight coming from within, so she carefully sliced open the tape on the white box and cautiously lifted the flaps.

Inside, nestled in a bed of scarlet tissue, branded with the logo from a very respected brand of liquor, was a bottle of the most expensive aged scotch Alex had ever seen. There was no note, no card, no sign whatsoever of where the bottle had come from.

Damn it.

Alex opened the bottle and took a sniff. It smelled legit, but she would only know for certain if she tasted it, and even then, if it was laced with something she might not be able to detect it until it was too late.

Damn it.

Reluctantly, Alex carried the bottle into the kitchen and upended it over the sink. She watched as the amber liquid swirled around the the basin before sliding down the drain. Then she went to her cupboard, pulled out her own bottle of very inexpensive scotch, and poured herself a small glass. Sometimes being an elite agent for a black ops government agency had very unusual and painful drawbacks.

Kara was supposed to come over to binge-watch something on Netflix, but she had, for the first time ever, asked to reschedule. Apparently Cat Grant wanted to take her out to dinner.

That was a new development and Alex still wasn't sure how she felt about it. No, that wasn't quite true. She didn't like it.

It had been obvious, during the Myriad disaster, that concealing Supergirl's identity from Cat would be a lost cause. With the names Eliza Danvers and Agent Danvers being tossed around with abandon by Maxwell Lord, while Alex appeared devastated following her fight with the superhero and Eliza went all mother-hen the moment the blonde sat down, pretending that it was just a common name was laughable. Sure, Kara had then spoken to Cat in the CatCo offices as if she wasn't about to fly off and save the world, but that was as much diversion as deceit. She had spoken to everyone as Kara that day, not wanting any of them to worry about what she was about to do.

But afterwards, after all the celebrating was over and work had gone on as normal the next day, Kara had pulled Cat out onto her balcony and they had sat down for a long, honest discussion. A discussion that had ended with kisses.

Which was why Alex was now nursing a glass of booze alone while her little sister went out on a date she hadn't been able to stop gushing about. Seriously. Alex had spent over an hour helping with an outfit, hair and makeup while Kara practically floated through her apartment even without the use of her powers.

To hell with nursing. Alex tossed back the last of her drink and poured herself another before putting the bottle back in the pantry and pushing it to the back of the shelf. She knew that Kara wasn't really abandoning her, she was just excited that her long-time crush was actually reciprocated. They would have other tv-nights and she wasn't going to slip back into bad habits while she waited.

Maybe she would just watch a handful of X-Files episodes. Kara had always hated that show and it's take on alien invaders.

*****

Alex was driving into the office the next morning when her phone started ringing. She'd already spoken to Kara that morning, and the DEO, so she wasn't sure who it would be. She tapped at her earpiece and connected the call.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

Was that Cat Grant? Why the hell was she calling? Had something happened with Kara? She had seemed happy when they'd spoken.

"Cat? What happened? If you are already looking for an exit strategy from Kara, you are really calling the wrong person, because I will hurt you if you make her cry one more time."

"One more?" Cat was apparently trying to digest everything Alex had said. "She cried?" she sounded dismayed and Alex took pity on her.

"It was a long time ago, I was just saying... Why are you calling?" Alex cut to the chase. 

"I - I just wanted to know how you enjoyed the scotch," Cat said, starting off uncertain but ending with her more usual confidence.

"Scotch? You sent that?"

"Well, yes. Didn't the card give it away?"

"There was no card," Alex told her.

"No card?" A sound of huffed out disgust echoed down the line. "Incompetence. I'm surrounded by it."

"But that was from you? Why would you send me that?"

"Kara told me you enjoyed it occasionally," Cat said. "She also told me that you're the reason she's still alive. 'Thank you' didn't seem like enough."

Alex was quiet for a moment, taking in everything Cat had said and all of the implications. Obviously Kara had told her about Fort Rozz - well of course she had, how else would she explain how everyone wasn't dead? Alex was more surprised that Kara had included the part about her flying the Kryptonian pod up through the atmosphere to bring back the selfless super hero.

"She told you about all that?"

"Well of course she did. Good Lord, she could hardly stop talking about it that first day we sat and talked about everything. I would love to write an article about Supergirl's hero if I didn't know it would`reveal far more than any of us want the world to know," Cat explained. "I know that our first date coincided with your normal sister time and I didn't want you to think I don't appreciate you being willing to share her."

Cat's voice had gone from strident to soft in a matter of seconds, and she actually sounded a little nervous. Did Cat Grant even get nervous?

"Oh. Well... " Alex struggled to put her thoughts into coherent sentence form. "Thank you. For the thought. And for being good for Kara. I can't remember the last time she was so happy."

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy. Your sister has a talent for bringing out the best in me."

"She does that with just about everyone," Alex said with a soft chuckle.

"And that is why I sent the scotch," Cat said, swinging the conversation back around to the original topic. "I hope it met with your approval."

"Umm... Actually..."

"You didn't like it?" to Alex's surprise, Cat sounded disappointed.

"I didn't exactly drink it," Alex admitted. "There wasn't a card and, well, in my line of work, you don't take a lot of chances with stuff like that."

"You poured it down the toilet, didn't you."

"Kitchen sink," Alex said, now somewhat mortified that she had wasted a three-hundred dollar bottle of her favorite liquor.

"Don't pour out the next bottle," Cat said.

Alex's eyes widened at the thought that Cat was just going to casually dismiss the loss of several hundred dollars.

"I'll do you one better and pour you a glass the next time you come over for game night. You know Kara is going to make you come."

"Yes, I have already been told to put it on my schedule and not miss it," Cat said, and she didn't sound as put out about it as Alex expected.

"I'll look forward to beating you in Settlers of Catan."

"We'll see about that, Agent Danvers," Cat said, and Alex could imagine that she was arching one eyebrow as she spoke.

The conversation ended after a few more generic pleasantries, and Alex was left feeling like she'd just stepped out of an alternate dimension.

That night, she trudged up the stairs to her apartment and was this time unsurprised to see a box outside her door. She opened the door and nudged it inside with her foot. Throwing caution to the wind, she just tore into it as soon as the door swung shut. There was another bottle, and on top of it a slim portfolio from the most exclusive spa in National City. Alex opened it to find two full day all-inclusive passes. The note written in perfectly curling cursive script read, "Take Kara", and Alex considered that maybe Cat Grant wasn't the worst person Kara could be dating.


End file.
